The Morning After
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: Draco wakes up after a long night of drinking & he can't remember anything after seeing Hermione with her new boyfriend. Why is his truck missing, why is he covered in paint & why did he wake up in his yard? After talking to Blaise, Harry, & Charlie, he fills in some pieces and it all leads to that muggle bar. But he's still confused. His friends says he did it, so he must've.


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling, and the song 'All My Friends Say' belongs to Luke Bryan**!

**If you've read any of my one-shots or stories before, then you know that I have a thing for song-fics or one-shots that may or may not relate to my life(: and this is nothing different. I went to a bar a couple of nights ago with an old friend that I haven't seen since we were 13 (it's been 7 years) and he's visiting Oahu to see his family, so we decided to get together and catch up. We walked in, and I saw one of my most recent exes sitting at a table with his friends… these past days I've been trying to write the next chapter for Simplest Simplicities, but I keep thinking about that night. Since that night, I've been constantly listening to this song, so I decided to do a Dramione to this song…**

**I don't know if my ex woke up all messed up the next morning, and forgot everything about that night, but in this story – Draco does… also, this is my first attempt at first POV…**

Start 7-9-12 at 1111pm

The Morning After

_I got smoke in my hair,_

_My clothes; thrown everywhere._

_Woke up in a rocking chair_

_Holding a beer in my hand,_

_Sporting a neon tan._

Groaning at the sunlight that was now hitting my eyes, I tried to sit up, but found that I was already sitting up. Looking around my bedroom, panic hit me… everything was dark. There was the lighting sensation that woke me up, but I couldn't see anything other than a dark redness. It took a couple of seconds before the realization that my eyes were still shut, hit me. Feeling like a fool, I slowly allowed my eyes to open. I grew more confused now though – why the bloody hell was I in my front yard, and not in my bedroom? Looking down, I saw the reason why I was already sitting up when I woke up – instead of waking up in my comfortable bed, I somehow managed to fall asleep on a rocking chair that I'm pretty sure I don't own.

Everything about me seemed off this morning. Not only did I wake up on a random rocking chair in my front lawn, but I also woke up holding a can of muggle beer in my hand. There is also the fact that I seem to be wearing nothing but a pair of silky green boxers that I don't remember wearing to go out last night. My chest seems to be colored on with some sort of neon muggle paint that I remember seeing before. How did it get on me though? And why is my expensive clothing thrown all over the lawn? Recognizing the faint scent of muggle cigarettes, I looked around to see who was smoking, and if they could tell me what the bloody hell was happening to me, but there was no one around – just myself. Reaching the hand that isn't holding the beer up towards my hair, I quickly ran it threw the silky strands, then winced… apparently last night I must have forgotten that I quit smoking last year.

_My stereo cranked up._

_I can't find my truck._

_How'd I get home from the club?_

_Ain't got a clue what went down…_

_So I started calling around._

Wishing that the loud music coming from that horrid muggle stereo device would just end already, I wondered how I didn't wake up to the sounds blasting from it – it seemed to be taunting me, letting me know that it was turned on as loud as it could get, and that it wasn't going anywhere. Sighing, I stood up and started to walk towards my house. That was when I spotted it though – my truck… the beautiful smoke colored four door truck with the tiny little bed, and the cranked up horsepower… that beautiful muggle device that I loved more than magic… it was missing.

"Kimble!" I shouted, running into my house; ignoring the searing pain in my forehead that demanded more sleep. "Kimble, I'm going out. I'll be back sometime later today."

Not waiting for a response from my house-elf, I disappeared behind the green smoke clouds from my fireplace as I headed for Blaise's house. If anyone would know what happened last night, it would be the people that I was with.

_All my friends say _

_I started shooting doubles_

_When you walked in._

_All my friends say_

_I went a little crazy_

_Seeing you with him._

"Blaise!" I called as soon as I stepped out of his fireplace. "Blaise! Blaise! Blaise!"

"What the bloody hell are you screaming so loud for?" my dark Italian friend hissed, rushing towards me. "Ginny's already pissed that I woke up Gemma when I came stumbling home at two this morning. Do you want her to kill us both?"  
Shuddering as I thought of what my best friend's wife could do with a wand, I quickly lowered my voice. "Sorry, mate. Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, she just managed to get Gemma back down fifteen minutes ago, and she fell asleep with her," only then, Blaise seemed to notice the state that I was in, and he chuckled. "What the hell happened to you last night?"

"That's what I want to know," I sighed. "I woke up in a rocking chair on my front lawn. This is how I woke up, only I had a beer can in my hand, and my truck, Blaise, my truck is missing."

Sighing, Blaise led me towards the kitchen of his flat. I noticed that unlike my confused state, he seemed to look less hungover, and he was also freshly showered and dressed. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, while he started making a fresh pot of coffee the muggle way. I know that he only makes coffee the muggle way when he's stalling for time.

"We went out," I answered, thinking back to everything that happened the night before. Well, at least everything that I could remember. "You just got that promotion to head healer, and we went out to celebrate. After spending half an hour at The Hog's Head, we all decided to go out to a muggle pub."

Leaning against his kitchen's counter, Blaise turned his indigo eyes on me, and he shook his head. "What else do you remember, Draco?"

I continued to think… "It was Theo who suggested the muggle pub. Finnigan looked a bit nervous about what Pansy would do to him if she found out that we were at a muggle pub without her, but with some heckling from you and Weasley, he gave in. When we got to the muggle pub…"

"Yes…?" Blaise seemed to urge me on, forcing me to remember what my mind blanked out. "What happened when we got to the muggle pub?"

Frustrated, I ended up scratching at my hair. "I don't know," I admitted. "I remember we sat down at a table in the back, and Weasley bought us all a round of shots. Then Theo got up to buy us all some beers."

"You don't remember anything else happening after that?"

I tried to think harder, but after Theo putting down the bottles of beers in front of us, my mind blanked out. "No," I shook my head, "The last thing I remember is Theo buying us all beer."

"That happened at ten last night," Blaise informed me. "So you don't remember anything happening after ten?" I shook my head again, and Blaise sighed. "Here," he said, pushing the cup of coffee in front of me. "You should drink this."

Thanking him for remembering that I like three spoons of sugar and no cream, I accepted the cup and took a long sip from it. I watched as Blaise began walking around the kitchen, and realized that instead of just coming straightforward and telling me what happened after ten last night, he was going to make us breakfast. Rolling my eyes as I saw him slowly take the bread out of the packaging, I watched him slowly place it into the toaster. Normally Blaise likes to cook using magic, while Ginny prefers it the muggle way, but for some reason he just really didn't want me to know what happened last night.

"What happened?" I asked him. "Is it something horrible? Oh Merlin," I gasped, "Did I hook up with a troll?"

"We were in the muggle world," he snickered, "And we all vowed to never allow that to happen again, remember."

Giving my heart some time to slow down to its normal pace again, I breathed a sigh of relief. We were all nineteen when it happened, and Weasley and Potter wanted to take Blaise out in honor of proposing to Ginny. I got a little too drunk, and woke up the next morning to a half-troll. Millicent looked like a model compared to that thing I woke up next to. I remember Potter was in tears as I told him what happened the next day at work, and that was when they all made that vow… the unbreakable vow to never let me leave drunk with a troll again. "You're right," I said, "None of you would still be alive if I did. So what is it? It can't be that horrible?" I saw the worry in his face, and I got scared, "Can it?"

"We were about half way into our bottles," Blaise sighed, forgetting about the food and sitting next to me at the table. "Ron was complaining about how Lavender forgot to take her potion again, and tried to kill him during the last full moon, and Finnigan was asking Theo if he was sure that Pansy wasn't a werewolf either… or a banshee at least…"

I slowly nodded my head as some of the fog cleared for me. "I was laughing with Potter, and we were both planning on telling Finnigan that we saw Pansy shopping with Lavender for-" I gasped. I remembered something else, and that was where everything went blank. That was where all of my memories seemed to have left me. "She walked in."

"Yes," Blaise nodded his head. He began to play with the edge of the table. "Hermione walked in with some bloke."

"What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded my head, but my heart shook. Hermione and I split up six months ago because I made the foolish mistake of cheating on her. I didn't want to cheat on her, but I got scared. We would occasionally fool around during our sixth year when I couldn't sleep because of my task from Voldemort, and she was annoyed with Weasley for being an idiot. After the war ended, and Potter helped to clear mine and my mother's name though, Hermione and I became friends. We stopped fooling around, and she decided to give Krum another chance. Blaise began working as a healer with Finnigan, while Theo and I worked alongside Potter and Weasley as Aurors. Hermione came around a lot because of our newfound friendship with her best friends, and soon Blaise began dating Ginny while Pansy started dating Finnigan. A month after my atrocious night with that troll, Hermione came to me crying – she and Krum broke up because she fell in love with me somewhere during our stolen nights together.

It took another month for Weasley and Potter to get over the fact that their precious little Hermione snuck around with Draco Malfoy while Potter was still trying to prove me as a Death Eater, but they finally came around, and we started to date. All around us our friends began to get married. We were only nineteen when we started to date, and we were twenty when Blaise married Ginny, Finnigan married Pansy, and Weasley married Lavender. We were twenty-two when Potter married Luna, and we were twenty-three when Theo married a muggle girl that he met at one of Hermione's parents' muggle parties. We were twenty-three years old, and Hermione started to talk about marriage all the time. Then we were twenty-four, and I still hadn't proposed to her, but she still talked about it. There were hints everywhere that she wanted to get married, but I couldn't find the courage. I was only twenty-four; did I want to get married? So I did the stupidest thing I could ever do – I cheated on her. I returned the next morning with a ring, ready to propose, but she was packed up. She knew. Apparently I had my phone in my pocket, and she heard the whole thing. I tried to tell her that I was scared, and I realized I wanted no one else but her, but it didn't make much sense to her, and when I said it aloud – it didn't make any sense to me either. I knew I loved Hermione – I always did… I didn't have to break her heart to realize it.

"Potter and Ron both said that they didn't know she would be there, and they asked if you wanted to leave. Finnigan and Theo both took your wand away from you when they saw you lift it to hex that bloke that she was with. She noticed all of us, and nervously waved, then led the bloke she was with all the way into the back of the pub. They ended up sitting at a tiny little booth where we wouldn't have to see them."

"Did I-?" I sighed, "Did I do anything foolish to her?"

"Not to her," Blaise slowly said, "Not necessarily."

"What did I do, Blaise?"

Running a hand through his coarse hair, Blaise shook his head. "You finished off your bottle in one gulp. Then you started ordering shots, but when the shots weren't enough, you started to order doubles. We all tried to get you to slow down, but you wouldn't have it – you just kept on ordering shot after shot after shot. Finnigan suggested chasers, thinking that it would at least get you to take a break, but you ended up chasing your shots with just another shot."

"Who was the guy?" I asked. I didn't want to know, I really didn't. I was still trying to fathom the idea of doing shots all night – I don't normally like to drink shots. But I had to know; I had to know who she was with.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "Potter and Theo ended up buying the two of them drinks just to keep you happy-"

"Keep me happy?" I was confused.

Blaise chuckled. "You kept insisting that Hermione wasn't happy until she had her Hello Kitty drink, and you wouldn't shut up about it until Potter and Theo stood up."

"Oh," I smiled wistfully. "She does love those drinks. She would always drag me out to a muggle pub after a hard day at work just so she could have at least one. She would even always complain to Madam Rosmerta that she needed to start selling them. Did you know that she first-?"

"Drank it at her cousin's wedding when she was only fifteen?" Blaise asked me. "Yeah, mate, I know. We all know. You wouldn't shut up about it. The groom's cousin saw her scrunching her nose up at the champagne, so he asked her if she wanted anything stronger, but that tasted a bit like soda. She's been hooked ever since."

I sighed. "Oh. So then what happened?"

_You know, I don't remember a thing._

_But they say I sure was raising some Cain._

_I was a rock star, party hard,_

_Getting over you, comeback kid._

"I don't know what they talked about, but they came back a couple of minutes later."

"What about me?" I asked. "How did I end up in a rocking chair on my front lawn?"

"I don't know," Blaise shrugged. "You kept asking them what happened, and if she asked about you. At one point you even questioned if the bloke she was with was an alien from outer space that was holding her hostage and she needed you to rescue her on your white horse named Rocket Ship?" I raised an eyebrow, and Blaise followed my motion. I was praying that he was lying, but I could see he wasn't.

"And this was still all at ten?"

"This was still all at ten," he chuckled, nodding his head. It was easy for him to chuckle at me – he married the love of his life. I lost mine. "Well, it was nearing eleven, at least. Potter's cousin ended up walking inside, and-"

I quickly began to dig at my ears just to hear this story. "Dursley? The cousin that he grew up with?"

"Yes, Draco, Dursley; the cousin that he grew up with. Although, after last night, you should be on a first named basis with him," I paled, and Blaise's laughter should have woken his wife up. "Not like that, you git," he teased me. "He had a couple of girls with him when he walked in, and you sort of invited all of them to the table. After a few more shots – one of which was done off that brown haired girl's chest – you started to call him your best friend."

I groaned. "Where was Potter throughout all of this?"

"Sitting across from you, and laughing his arse off."

"Oh. So I did body shots off one of the girls that he was with?" Blaise nodded his head, and I groaned. "Did Hermione see me?"

"Oh, you mean the girl that you have _soooooooo totally moved on from_?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, she saw you," I groaned again. "Then again, it would have been hard not to, seeing as how you and your new group of friends moved to the center of the pub."

My jaw dropped. "What do you mean we moved to the center of the pub?"

"I mean you ended up laying that poor girl down on top of the pub just so you could correctly take a shot off of her chest," he must have seen my confusion because he shrugged his shoulders, "It didn't make sense to us either."

"And Hermione-" I asked him, feeling guilty for hoping that she was jealous. "Oh you mean the girl who's _nothing more than a little sister_? She was still there. She watched you for a bit, but then she turned back to the bloke she was with."

"Oh."

_Yeah, I must have did_

_What all my friends say._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

"Blaise, why the bloody hell are you up so – oh, hullo Draco."

Looking away from Blaise, I saw his wife. Her once long red hair was now cut to her shoulders – she claimed that it was easier to deal with when playing Quidditch, but I know it's because Blaise has a thing for girls with short hair – and the oversized Zabini family ring glistened from her marriage finger. She was currently wrapping a scarlet colored robe around herself. "Hullo, Ginny," I said, slowly standing up to kiss her on her cheek. "Good morning."

"It would have been if my darling husband didn't make such a loud ruckus sneaking in at two this morning," with an amused look, she eyed the lack of my clothing and state of appearance, then snorted, "Looks like you managed to have a good morning, however."

Also realizing how terrible I looked, I cleared my throat, "Right, well, thanks for your help Blaise, I'll call you later. Ginny-" I kissed her cheek once more, "Kiss my goddaughter for me when she wakes up."

Not bothering to look back at them, I heard Blaise start to explain last night to Ginny, while I walked towards the fireplace. I had a hard time believing I did the things that Blaise claimed I did, but I knew he wouldn't lie to me. I had to talk to someone else. I had to find out more about what happened.

Potter – Potter would know. Blaise said that Potter and Theo both spoke to Hermione. I would go see Theo, but his wife is an old muggle friend that Hermione grew up with, and she frightens me more than Ginny does. So I'm off to see Potter.

_I found my billfold; I cried oh no, no,_

_Good time Charlie found me, now I'm broke._

_But it was worth acting like a fool._

_Yeah, girl, I must have really showed you._

"Good morning Draco."

Jumping in surprise when I heard a serene voice greet me as soon as I jumped out of the fireplace, I looked over to the couch and saw Luna sitting on it. I smiled and walked over to her, "Good morning Luna. Is Potter home?" I greeted as I kissed her cheek. We all became really good friends after the war, but calling him Potter was a habit for me and my Slytherins. Blaise only called Weasley, Ron, because they were brother-in-laws now, but even the Gryffindors stuck to calling us by our forenames. It was something that the girls were already used to.

"He's in the back," she nodded her head. "Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I think the pink paint matches you more than the orange."

Looking down at my paint covered chest, I blushed. "Right…"

Reaching the backyard, I saw that Potter wasn't alone. He had Charlie Weasley with him. Charlie's my favorite out of all the Weasleys, simply only because he works with dragons, and he's snuck me into the reserve quite a lot of times to see them closely. Charlie didn't really judge me like most of the other Weasleys tended to, and he was always fun to have a good time with. Before Hermione and I started to actually date, Charlie and I would constantly go to the pub together just to see how many girls we could score.

"Charlie," I grinned, approaching him before Potter, "It's good to see you, mate. How have you been?"

"Better than you, it seems," Potter snickered, pointing at me. "Did you just wake up, mate?"

I nodded my head. "And I have questions."

"We figured," Charlie yawned. "We got pretty messed up last night."

I whipped my head towards him. "We? As in you were there?"

"What else do you forget?" he asked me.

"Everything," I sighed. "Well, I remembered up to Hermione walking into the pub with some bloke, then I blanked out. Blaise filled me up to me doing body shots off of some girl on the bar."

Potter and Charlie both seemed to share looks with one another, and I groaned again. It didn't look good to me. Or for me. According to Blaise, I seemed a bit like a prat while doing my shots off of that girl. It sounded like I was trying to make it known that I was completely over Hermione. Why would my drunken-self lie? I thought drunk people only spoke the truth? Allowing Charlie and Potter to lead me to a tiny little table that they had in the backyard for whenever Luna would have the girls over, I sat across from the both of them.

"Here," Charlie said, reaching into his jeans pocket. Accepting the tiny folded up paper from him, I noticed that he seemed to only just wake up as well. His shaggy red hair was tussled all over the place, and his clothing looked slept in. He probably slept here last night. "It's your receipt from last night.

I nearly fell out of the chair when I saw it. It seems as if I pulled out my muggle card last night, and kept it open. "Four thousand pounds? Who spends four thousand pounds at a bloody pub?"

"Apparently you," Potter stated with an amused look.

I groaned. "Okay, so what happened after the body shots? When did you arrive?" I asked Charlie, then turned back to Potter, "And who the hell was the bloke?"

"That bloke is Hermione's new boyfriend," Potter admitted after a couple minutes filled with awkward staring. "They started dating two weeks ago, and she didn't know how to tell me or Ron about him, because he's a muggle and he doesn't know about the wizarding world."

I stared blankly at the paper in front of me. Where there were once numbers and letters that told me how I wasted away four thousand pounds on alcohol, which must be some sort of miracle record, there was now nothing. Everything went blank – as blank as last night. "Oh."

"Nott made the mistake of telling you that last night," Potter sighed. "That's why you drank as much as you did. And that's also why you ended up buying shots for the entire pub."

"And Hermione?" I asked. "What did she do?"

"She started sending the drinks back after the fifth time," Potter sighed again. I could tell that he was uncomfortable by the way he began to rub both of his hands through his hair. I felt sorry for putting him in the middle like this, especially since Hermione's like his sister, and he only just forgave me for hurting her, but I was too broken inside to stop him from answering. I needed answers, and he could give them to me. "Every time that she would send it back though, you would do another shot."

"I came in around one," Charlie informed me. "When I walked in, you were shirtless and allowing some girls to paint on you," looking down at my chest, I was at least relieved to know where the paint came from. "Dudley and those girls came from some sort of muggle club, and they had leftover paint, so they decided to draw on you. You were drunk enough to allow it."

"I didn't-" I sighed. How could I ask this? "I didn't do anything with those girls – did I?"

Charlie and Potter both shared another look, and I groaned again. Potter avoided my eyes, "Well, one of them had bushy brown hair – that's the one you kept doing shots off of – you started to snog her."

"I was already there when that happened," Charlie announced.

_Cause all my friends say_

_I started shooting doubles_

_When you walked in._

_All my friends say_

_I went a little crazy_

_Seeing you with him._

I felt like a complete arse. I saw Hermione with her new boyfriend, so I decided to get drunk and act like a prick. I don't blame myself though – I saw Hermione with her new boyfriend. Getting drunk is still the only logical thing I can think of right now, but for me to get drunk to the point where I started to snog a girl in front of her?

"Did she see me?" I asked them, the fear evident in my eyes. I prayed they both said no. I saw them both exchange glances again, and I slammed my head onto the table. "I – am – such – a – bloody – arse!" I lifted my head up. "Did she look hurt?"

"Yes," it was Charlie who answered my question, while Potter avoided my eyes. "She tried to talk to you-"

"She did?"

"-but you kept on ignoring her," he finished, and I felt what little hope I had left, leave me.

"You didn't want to see her," Potter told me. "She kept wanting to talk to you alone, but you kept telling her to just go be with her boyfriend. You kept insisting that you would only hurt her again, and that she was better off with the blonde git she was there with."

I rubbed my forehead. So she moved on to another blonde, hmm? "What did he do?"

Charlie smirked, "Nothing," I continued to stare at him until he explained why he was smirking. "Seamus sort of confounded him for a bit, to believe that Hermione was in the loo."

I dropped my jaw, and Potter chuckled. "He claimed that it would earn him extra points with Pansy if he kept you from killing someone. He figured that with the bloke out of the way, you wouldn't do anything to him."

Luna brought out plates filled with food on them, and placed them all in front of us. After telling me that I should probably put some clothes on, she turned around and walked back inside of the house. Charlie and Harry both looked at me then we started to laugh. Well, they laughed a lot, and I tried to. Every time I could feel myself getting happy though, I would remember everything I just found out, and I would shut down again. I need to know more.

_You know, I don't remember a thing._

_But they say I sure was raising some Cain._

_I was a rock star, party hard,_

_Getting over you, comeback kid._

"Then what happened?"

Shoveling a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth, Potter shrugged his shoulders. "You continued to just do shots and buy drinks for the entire pub. Ron and I kept begging Hermione to leave, but she refused to; not wanting to be the one to have to leave when she wasn't the one acting like a child. You wouldn't give up though; you wanted to prove to all of us that you were over her."

"Blaise, Ron, and Seamus all left at two," Charlie said. "Harry, Theo and I stayed back with you though. Dudley started to realize that you were lying and you were still in love with Hermione, so he called up one of his friends to come and drive the girls home. We all tried to get you to sober up, but you just kept on partying. Even the bartenders were getting drunk because of you. You didn't want to stop, and we couldn't stop you."

"What time did we finally leave the bar?" I asked.

"Harry," returning to us once more, Luna was holding a muggle phone to her shoulder, "It's my father. There's a problem with the paper, and instead of meeting us at twelve, he needs us there right now. We don't have time to change."

Nodding his head, Potter jumped up, "I'm sorry, I gotta go."

"Sorry, Draco," Luna apologized to me, with a knowing look on her face.

"It's alright," I said, forcing out a smile. "I'm going to head over to Theo's right now anyways. Maybe he can help me."

Also standing up, Charlie shivered. "Good luck with that one – remember what Meredith did to Dean when he went there after a drunken night? It's only eight in the morning, right now – he showed up at ten."

"True," I sighed. "What time did we leave the bar last night?"

"They shut down at four," he chuckled. "But don't you want to know what you did between two and four?"

_Yeah, I must have did_

_What all my friends say._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

I left Potter and Luna's house, maybe about half an hour after they did. Charlie left the same time as me, after we both made sure that we locked everything up, and put up the wards. I truly don't want to believe what he told me, but how could I not? They would have no reason to lie to me. I must have done everything they told me I did.

_I was Elvis rocking on the bar;_

_Working the crowd, pouring out my heart._

Returning back home, I peeked outside of my window, and was glad to see that Kimble cleaned everything up. My truck was still missing though, and it seemed like Charlie didn't know what happened to it either. Apparently, I ended up climbing onto the bar, and I started to put on a little show for everyone who was still there. I started to sing a song that Hermione just so happened to love, and I danced along with it. After that song was finished, I would start another one. According to Charlie, I was a depressing person after a while, but the crowd seemed to love it.

I was ashamed of my drunken-self for stooping so low as to start singing songs that I knew Hermione loved, but at the same time I'm proud of myself. What other way to make her remember how well you know her than to sing songs that you know for a fact she loves – especially songs that she sometimes would beg you to sing her to sleep with? Drunken me was no fool last night – he knew that he fucked it up with his tomfoolery, and then he made it up to her by singing for her. Drunken me is a drunken genius. If only sober me were as clever.

_And all my friends say_

_I started shooting doubles_

_When you walked in._

_All my friends say_

_I went a little crazy_

_Seeing you with him._

Turning the shower on as hot as it could go, I didn't bother with looking into the mirror. I know I look like a mess, and I don't need to see it. Allowing the scorching water to burn off the silly neon paint that gave me an odd looking tan, I started to wash the smoke scent out of my hair.

I know that I started doing shots after Hermione walked into the bar, and I know that I sort of lost it by doing things that I would normally never do when I saw her with her new boyfriend, but Blaise, Potter, and Charlie still didn't answer everything for me. Charlie said that after the bar, Harry apparated Dudley home, while he brought me back home. He promised me that my truck was still in my driveway, and that he brought me to my bed. I asked if I smoked last night, and he reminded me that I quit last year. I asked if anyone else smoked around me, and he looked at me as if I lost my mind.

Washing the suds out of my hair, I sighed. Maybe I did lose my mind. Maybe I'm still too drunk to see my truck in the driveway?

_You know, I don't remember a thing._

_But they say I sure was raising some Cain._

_I was a rock star, party hard,_

_Getting over you, comeback kid._

Not bothering to dry myself off, I slipped on a pair of grey sweats. All I wanted to do was curl up in my bed like some little girl, and go to sleep. According to everything that my friends told me, I made sure to get drunk enough to convince all of them that I was over Hermione, but according to Charlie, all I did was prove how much I still loved her. Maybe I was meant to lose my memory of last night; I mean, who would want to remember that?

I got drunk, made a fool of myself, sang love songs, partied like a rock star, but I still didn't get over Hermione, nor did I manage to convince anyone I did. I was broken inside – was Hermione the only one who did fall for it? Was she somehow tricked into becoming convinced that I was over her? Did I lose my only chance at winning her back?

_Yeah, I must have did_

_What all, all my friends say._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

"Kimble is sorry, Master," the tiny little house-elf dressed in scarlet colored robes said, popping into my room. When Hermione and I first got together, she moved into the manor with me, and Kimble was the one elf that she took a liking to; she claimed that he reminded her of Dobby. It was Hermione who told Kimble to change out of his old rotten smelling pillowcase, and into these robes. All of the other house-elves wore green, but she gave this one scarlet, after her own house. When we ended things, Hermione moved out of the manor and went to her parent's house, and I couldn't stand being alone in that manor, so I brought this house and brought Kimble with me. "But Master's truck is home now."

I jumped out of my bed. "What?"

"Kimble was on the front lawn, searching for clues to who could have stolen Master's truck, and Kimble looked up and saw it driving home. Kimble popped in to tell Master."

I was running out of my room, "Thank you Kimble."

I was confused. According to Charlie, my truck was home and I fell asleep on my bed. But I woke up in a rocking chair on my front lawn, and my truck was missing. Now it's here again?

What the hell happened last night?

_That's what all my friends say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_That's what all my friends say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

My jaw dropped. Jumping out from the driver side of my truck was none other than Hermione Granger. Dressed in blue jeans shorts and a simple white t-shirt that I swear she took out of my drawer, I noticed her hair was brushed back into a ponytail, and she had a duffle bag over her shoulder. I continued to stand there; staring at her as if she was a dream and I was scared that blinking would wake me up.

"Good to see you all washed up then," she said, walking towards me. "I take it you've eaten? Ginny called me to say that you were on a mission to find out what happened last night.  
Did you get your answers?"

I watched her walk directly pass me, and straight into the house. My legs instinctively began to follow her. I nodded my head, then shook it, then nodded it again. "I don't know," I admitted. "I thought I did. But now I'm even more confused. According to everything they told me, you should really hate me right now."

"I did hate you," she reminded me. I followed her into my bedroom, and watched as she sat down on the edge of my bed. "For six months. I even tried to move on, and I got me a new boyfriend."

"I know," I growled, "I saw him last night."

She smirked, "I know," now she was blushing. "I saw a lot of things last night, too."

"About that-" I started.

"Don't," she said, cutting me off. "A lot of things happened last night, Draco. But all it proved to me was that you're miserable without me," she sighed, and I saw the pain in her big brown eyes, "And that I'm miserable without you. I tried to talk to you, but you kept pushing me away. So last night, I waited until the bar shut down. I told Rupert goodbye, and I sort of followed Charlie's apparation trail here."

"You-"

She cut me off again, by shaking her head and fidgeting with her fingers. "Kimble allowed me inside the wards after Charlie left. I woke you up, and we went outside."

"The chair," I realized.

She nodded her head. "You were still really out of it, but you wanted another beer, so I gave you one. After a minute, you began to get hot, so you stripped right on the front lawn. When the sun started to come up, I got up to leave, and you begged me to stay."

"But you left anyway," I pointed out. "I woke up and you were gone," I had so many questions. I wanted to know what we talked about while we were outside, and how she got the rocking chair. I wanted to know if she was the reason I could smell smoke in my hair. I wanted to know why she got a boyfriend when she still loved me, and I wanted to know what all of this meant, but she left… apparently I begged her to stay, and she still left.

"I had to," she chuckled. "I wanted to just run home to get some clothing, but you kept whining that if left, I wouldn't come back-"

"I do not whine," I scoffed.

"You did this morning," she snorted. "So, after your _whining_ you told me that if I was really coming back then to take your truck," my jaw dropped. "You insisted that by apparating I had no reason to return, but that if I drove your truck, then I would have no choice but to come back because I would feel guilty until I returned it. You were supposed to take a shower and wait for me, but I guess you fell asleep then woke up confused. I rushed back home once Ginny called me."

She said a lot of things. She said that she stayed with me since Charlie left me. She said that I gave her my truck knowing it would bring her back. She said that I planned to shower and wait for her return. There were a lot of things that Hermione said, but only one thing really mattered to me. "Home?" I said. "You rushed back home?"

Nervously biting her bottom lip – a trait of hers that I'm thankful for – Hermione nodded her head. "When you were drunk you begged me to come back home to you. And I want to, Draco. I want to come back home."

Grinning, I felt all fears leave me, as I stared at her sitting on the edge of the bed with her bottom lip between her teeth. I no longer cared what the hell happened last night – I had Hermione back. I got drunk off my arse, and somehow managed to get the love of my life back.

Maybe I should wake up blacked out more often?

_That's what all my friends say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_That's what all my friends say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Pau 7-10-12 at 240am

**Sorry about how I ended it like that. It's now nearly 3 in the morning, and I've got to be up at 5, so I sort of just rushed that, but I still like it(:**

**So what did you guys think about it? My ex didn't do all the stuff that Draco did (aside from cheating – that douche) nor did we end up back together at the end of the night, but it did reopen up wounds about our relationship, and remind me how much I miss him. And he did buy me and my friend a couple of drinks, and his friends did come over to see who I was with. There was singing of a song that I love, but only because it's a karaoke bar(: because this song is pretty depressing, and I got depressed thinking of things, I decided to make it sort of funny, and give it a happy ending!(: please review, I hope you guys liked it – especially the 1****st**** POV thing; this was my first time doing that, so I hope I did it right.(:**


End file.
